Just Like Romeo and Juliet
by xMadeline11x
Summary: If you know how Romeo and Juliet ends, then you probably can figure out how this one ends. Rated M for suicide. Niley. One shot.


**I realize I post this, what, a day after I say I've gone on hiatus? Well I'm still not going to update my other story, I'm not ready. So expect a lot of one-shots because I need to write something :P**

* * *

Miley slunk around her house. It was early, she didn't even know why she was up. She wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. She quietly thought and felt shame about the man she had in her bed upstairs. Nick said he didn't want sex until they got married. So she found someone to satisfy her needs until she and Nick got married. This had only been going on for about two weeks or so, but she felt guilty about it. She was going to end it, soon, she promised herself.

After the other man had gone home Miley was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her robe, when the phone rang. She picked it up, sighing out of weariness. "Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Yeah? Joe is that you?" It was Joe. Nick's older brother. Miley and Joe had been close friends since they were teenagers, even when Miley and Nick were going through their 'dark periods'.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. Miley knew immediately that something was wrong. Something terrible.

"Joe. What's wrong?"

"It's Nick. Miley, Nick is gone." Miley sat down on the floor with the phone still in her hand. She knew what he meant, but she couldn't admit it to herself.

"What do you mean gone? Where'd he go? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Miley. You know what I mean. I can hear it in your voice. I'd really appreciate it if you'd come over to his house. Nick is dead." Miley slammed the phone into the receiver. She burst into to tears.

"No....no." She trained to regain composure as she drove to Nick's house. She had finally stopped crying, but her eyes were still incredibly red and puffy. She let herself in and found Nick's family sitting around the kitchen table. Miley sat down next to Joe and the rest of the family left momentarily. "How did it happen?" She wanted to know.

"Miley. Take a deep breath. This isn't easy for me to say and it certainly isn't going to be easy for you to hear. Nick, Nick took his life. He shot himself." Miley's eyes got wide with shock.

"No. He wouldn't. Ever."

"I'm so sorry Miles. He left a note, addressed to you specifically. Here." Miley opened the note slowly and her eyes flooded with tears. She had to wait a moment for them to pass so she could read the letter.

_Dear Miley:_

_I know that you've been seeing someone behind my back. I know that you've been having sex with him. And I just wanted to say, I'm okay with that. You see Miley, I love you. I love you so much. And I thought you loved me. Maybe you do. I'm not sure but that doesn't matter. I want you to be happy. I couldn't live without you. So since you obviously want this guy, I didn't want to stand in your way. So this is how you can live with him. I just want you to be happy Mi. I hope you understand. I still and will always love you. I'll see you on the other side someday. _

_Love,_

_Nick_

Miley couldn't believe it. He had it all wrong. She wanted to be with Nick, not the other guy. She hated herself. She was ashamed. Everyone else was going to hate her too. She had no idea how she could've let this happen.

"What does it say?"

"You'll hate me forever, but you have the right to know. I'll leave when you're done." She handed the note over to Joe and he read it, and finally looked up and Miley when he finished. "I'll go now." She got up and made out the door before Joe reached her.

"Miley. Miley wait!" She turned, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't hate you. I forgive you." He approached and gave one of his famous bear hugs.

"How can you forgive me? I killed your brother."

"Well first, I know that you're beating yourself up inside because you're a human being. And two, I know how much you loved him. You didn't want for this to happen and I understand. Don't beat yourself up over this." Miley turned and ran to her car and drove home.

The wake was just a few days later. Miley sat in the small chapel, and she patiently waited while everyone said their goodbyes. Once only the immediate family was left. She turned and said, "Do you mind if I say my goodbye alone?" They all nodded and left the room. Miley leaned over the casket, staring at Nick's perfect face.

"Nick. I am so sorry. The other guy, well, he meant absolutely nothing to me. I don't know what I was thinking. You, you were, and are my fiancée. You mean the world to me. And I'm pretty sure that I can't live without you either. I can't live any longer without you by my side." She leaned in and kissed his frozen lips. She grabbed a pen and paper from her purse and scribbled a couple of words and set it on the ground. She reached deeper into her purse and found the pistol she had stowed away. Standing next to Nick's dead body she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Everyone came rushing back in when they heard the shot. They were all shocked to see Miley's dead body laying next to Nick's casket. Joe was the first to go over, where he found the note scribbled on the ripped piece of paper. It read:

"_thus with a kiss I die." _

He smirked slightly as tears fell down his face. "Just like Romeo and Juliet." He muttered.

* * *

**Okay, I apologize, my stories aren't usually this dark. I just love the story of Romeo and Juliet, so I thought I might as well write a fic about it. I just wanted to clear something up, 'cause it sounds weird when I read it over. The reason why I don't ever name the other guy Miley's with, is because I thought it showed his unimportance to her. **

**Oh and yes, I realize that it's supposed to be Romeo who says "thus with a kiss I die". But I decided to change that. Oh and sorry this little note is so long**

**So I hope you liked this story. I did. **


End file.
